Have It Both Ways
by Cheshire Pandacat
Summary: A sparring match escalates to something more. D18, smut, one-shot. (A Secret Santa Christmas present for tumblr user ladyfrenchfries.)


A/Ns: This was the Christmas present I wrote for my KHR Secret Santa-ee, tumblr user ladyfrenchfries! I'm posting it with her permission. :D

Warnings: Smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Have It Both Ways

* * *

Dino grunted as he barely managed to deflect Hibari's attack in time. He might have been in trouble if Hibari didn't have a habit of following up certain moves with the same pattern, so Dino was able to predict the next strike easily, block it, and then disengage and get some distance to catch his breath.

Which still required more luck than Dino wanted to admit. He enjoyed these sparring matches greatly – both as a mentor and as a fighter – and it was wonderful to see Hibari learn so much and grow so quickly, but… well, it wasn't like he didn't appreciate the challenge of it, and being forced to grow himself in order to stay ahead, but he could have done without the fear that if he lost even once, Hibari would lose interest in him. That anxiety detracted from the fun of it all, just a little bit.

Dino tried to tell himself that his concerns were unfounded – Hibari still liked to pick fights with Adelheid on occasion, and he won more often than he lost – and Dino had a much longer history with him than the Shimon Glacier guardian –

But it would be nice to have some tangible proof, so he didn't feel pressured, like he absolutely had to win. Then he could enjoy these matches to his heart's content.

And he did so enjoy them.

Well, he enjoyed any time he got to spend with Hibari, to be honest. But Hibari being Hibari, it almost always turned into a fight.

Troublesome, selfish brat, Dino thought affectionately.

And whoops, he couldn't afford to let his mind wander right now, he reminded himself as Hibari closed the distance between them again.

They continued to exchange blows, and Dino let Hibari drive him back towards the fence shielding the roof of the school – then at the last step, whirled them around and slammed Hibari's back into it, pinning his arms above his head with one hand and positioning their legs so that a kick wouldn't have enough force behind it to do damage or push Dino back.

"Got you, Kyouya," Dino said, grinning, hoping his breathing wasn't as obviously labored as it felt.

Hibari snarled, squirming – and pushed his hips against Dino's.

Dino wasn't sure if it had been a coincidence or intentional, but either way he couldn't quite hide his flinch.

Hibari tilted his head, a considering look on his face. Seemingly curious to see what would happen, he arched his body to brush their hips together again. Dino twitched and tried to edge backwards.

Hibari smirked.

"Ah, wait a second, Kyouya," Dino said hastily, "that's kind of – "

Hibari bucked his hips again, and Dino had to bite his tongue to muffle a low groan. His grip on Hibari slackened just enough for the shorter boy to spin them around. Dino tried to kick his legs out from under him to stop him, but lost his own balance in the process and fell back, Hibari landing on top of him.

Not wanting to give Hibari the chance to stand and claim victory, Dino quickly hooked his feet around Hibari's knees, pulling them apart and preventing him from getting up.

Except now they were in a bit of an awkward position, hips crushed together, Hibari squirming with annoyance on Dino's chest. Adrenaline high from the fight and his libido's interest piqued by the repeated hip-grinding and the way they were tangled together, Dino was slightly embarrassed but not at all surprised when he went rock hard.

Hibari's squirming paused. He had that contemplative expression again, which had Dino giving him a thoughtful look in return. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected to a situation that had suddenly, if accidentally, gained a sexual edge.

Almost experimentally, Hibari ground his hips against Dino's, making the desire pitch higher.

Dino shot a quick glance towards where Romario and Kusakabe had been standing to observe the fight, just in time to see the roof door close behind them as they left. Hopefully they'd stay close enough to keep anyone else from intruding.

Dino caught Hibari's attempted blow to his rib cage in the nick of time. "Now, now, Kyouya," Dino scolded, "you can't have it both ways."

"Why the hell not?" Hibari sniped back before burying his teeth in the juncture between Dino's neck and shoulder. Dino bit back a groan.

Well, fine. If that's the way Hibari wanted it, Dino was more than happy to oblige.

Dino coiled his free arm around Hibari's lower back, slipping his hand under the hem of Hibari's pants. He trailed his index finger down with just enough pressure for the nail to scrape against Hibari's skin, then pressed it into Hibari's entrance.

Hibari grunted, but pushed his hips back and up to take Dino's finger deeper, even as _his _free hand was digging its nails into Dino's back with enough force to break skin, and his teeth were still sunken into Dino's neck.

Dino finally let go of Hibari's wrist and instead wove his fingers in fine black hair, a caress that became a demanding grip, pulling Hibari's head up until he was forced to release Dino's neck, and Dino took the opportunity to seize Hibari's lips with his own.

Hibari growled into the kiss, arms groping upwards until his hands could knead Dino's shoulders like a cat would, fingernails pricking like claws. Dino hummed appreciatively, deepening the kiss even though it meant wrestling with Hibari's teeth and tongue, and not knowing either the source or the cause when the taste of copper tinted their mouths set them both panting harder.

As Dino's finger stroked inside Hibari rhythmically, his other hand released Hibari's hair to yank at their pants instead, impatient for this to progress. One-handed and with simultaneous sensory delights to distract him, Dino considered it pretty impressive that he was able to get the fabric down to their thighs, especially since in his case it meant lifting his hips briefly, resulting in their naked erections rubbing together.

Hibari was practically vibrating with agitated readiness, and Dino's grasp on his own self-control was getting pretty tenuous, too. But while pleasure laced with pain was exciting, he didn't want it skewing too much towards the latter, so there was something he had to see to first. In the meantime, he slipped a second finger in, stroking near Hibari's prostate to tide him over until he could fill him properly. The sound Hibari made against his lips was more moan than snarl, and he shifted his mouth to nip at Dino's earlobe impatiently.

Dino nuzzled at Hibari's cheek reassuringly as his free hand flailed for the inner pocket of his jacket – made extra difficult by having to reach around Hibari, and Hibari's writhing insistently against him – until he was able to fish out his hand lotion, always a relief after extended usage of his whip, and now with bonus utility as a lubricant.

He pried the cap open with his thumb, twirled it between his fingers until the top faced his palm, and squeezed a liberal amount into his hand. Dino couldn't quite hold in the gasp as he closed his hand around his cock.

Once it was slick from tip to base, Dino finally withdrew his fingers from Hibari's ass, gripped the younger boy's hips with both hands, and pulled him down, plunging in, both of their heads falling back and groaning, moaning, panting as Dino's girth slowly filled Hibari.

Dino wanted to luxuriate in the tight heat clenching around him forever, but Hibari was already twitching his hips, fingernails scrabbling at Dino's shoulders and upper back, a wordless command to move, move.

Dino looped an arm around Hibari's waist and gently flipped them around, so that Hibari was on his back beneath him. He gripped Hibari's hips again, and began a series of slow, deep thrusts, basking in the exquisite sensations each movement sent bursting through him.

Hibari's legs curled around to drag his heels down the back of Dino's legs as he arched his hips up into the pumping, fingers ranging from Dino's chest to shoulders to back, searching for satisfying purchase. Dino shifted his shoulders and leaned his head back, and Hibari quickly took the cue to bury his hands in Dino's hair, nails scraping at his scalp as the digits wove through thick blond locks.

Purring, Dino bent forward to press his nose against Hibari's temple, both as a gesture of affection and so that he could inhale Hibari's scent. Hibari answered with a low rumble, teeth dragging along Dino's jaw, heels digging into Dino's hips pointedly, a wordless _faster._

More than happy to oblige, Dino picked up the pace, pounding into Hibari ardently.

Hibari's back left the ground as he angled himself into Dino's thrusts, nails biting into Dino's skull as he pulled their faces together, covering Dino's skin with nips and biting kisses, each breath punctuated by soft growls of pleasure.

The ecstasy pitched higher and higher, spiraled faster and faster until it crescendoed, Dino gathering up Hibari in his arms, pulling him closer closer closer, crushing their bodies together as Dino and Hibari both writhed in the throes of climax.

When he was finally spent, Dino slumped against Hibari, kicking his pants off the rest of the way so his legs could twine properly with his lover's, and he buried his face in dark hair, full to the brim with sleepy bliss. His already-unfounded fears from before had died a very satisfying death. Nothing could make this moment more perfect. Except maybe, well…

"Ah, Kyouya? You can stop biting me now. …Please? –Ah, ow! Ow! Kyouya, ow!"

* * *

End A/Ns: It's my first time writing D18 so hopefully the characterization is okay… 8D;; Also as usual my title sucks lol oh well.


End file.
